The Tale of Sasha Spencer
by cindythechef
Summary: What happens when you cross a retired detective, a psychic and a current detective? You get Sasha Spencer five year old daughter of Shawn and Juliet Spencer. She uses what she has been gifted with and what she has been taught to get herself and six other little girls out of a dangerous situation.


Editors note: The name Sasha and the nickname Spencerella were not my idea they were from a fanfic u/4253938/wolfrunnerable12 Thank you for allowing me to use your idea

Also this is one LONG document sorry I wrote it all at once.

Juliet is walking around the SBPD handing out invitations to the Spencer annual Christmas Party in three days. She made sure to invite everyone especially the new people and the people that need to make some friends. She had one last invitation left and went to go back to her desk.

Soon her husband and his best friend joined Juliet, they sat and talked about the case they were working on. The recent rash of Child abductions had the whole department working over time to solve this case.

It didn't help that their little Sasha was the same age as the other children this creep was abducting. They adored their little Princess and shuttered at what the parents of the missing children must be facing.

They closed the case files and both smiled when they heard the front door of the SBPD slam open and a little girl yell MOMMY, DADDY.

Shawn got up and held his arms up wide and said, "Come here my Lady Bug!" Before he could finish his sentence a hyperactive little girl with layers of brown ringlets and the most piercing blue eyes jumped into his arms.

Henry was following right behind her, but at a slower pace He finally caught up with his Granddaughter and Son. He sat down and Sasha got busy with her usual rounds of hellos when she came to the station.

Juliet asked, "So Henry how was Sasha today? I hope she didn't wear you out too much." Henry laughed, "You have to remember who I raised, she is A LOT like her daddy was. There are days I regret telling Shawn as a child that I hope he has a child twice as hyperactive as him, because that Daddy curse worked. It helps that she is about a hundred times as sweet as he was though."

Shawn looked at his Dad with his lip sticking and said, "Hey I was sweet, sometimes"

Henry laughed at his son, "Yes son you were but our little Sasha, she has a way of wrapping me around her little finger. She can do something wrong, something that you would have gotten nailed for and she can get off Scott free. It also helps that she WANTS to learn how to do the things that I used to have to force you to learn."

Juliet smiled and then said, "Speaking of Sasha, where is she?" The three of them started to look around then they saw her hair sticking out of the side of Lassiter's Chair. They also heard her giggling. Juliet looked at Shawn with this amused but questioning look.

Juliet stood there smiling. Sasha had climbed up on Uncle Lassie's lap and he had given her a lollipop and they were reading a book.

She walked over to his desk and smiled at the scene and said, "I hate to interrupt this but Sasha it is time to head home." Lassiter sat Sasha on the ground and growled at Juliet, "You need to keep better track of your and Shawn's spawn when they are here COPY?" Juliet smirked and shook her head in agreement.

Before she left Sasha gave Uncle Lassie a kiss on the cheek and he whispered, "Love you my Spencerella." With a wink at each other she went with her mommy back to her desk and then the four of them went over to Grandpa Henry's for Dinner.

Sasha was the perfect combination of Juliet and Shawn she was the light of their lives. Grandpa Henry could not get enough of his Sasha bug.

She was gifted like her Daddy, she had a hyper eidetic memory, and she could see a situation and think ahead 10 moves.

Henry learned that when he tried to teach her how to play Chess. She got checkmate her second game and he never has beat her. She wasn't in Kindergarten yet but like her Daddy at that age she could all ready read novels.

She had Juliet's patience and sweet nature. She also had her moxi. If she was pushed hard enough Sweet Sasha bug could unleash some anger towards someone but she had to be REALLY pushed hard.

Sasha was staying with Grandpa Henry for a few days while Juliet and Shawn worked 18-20 hour shifts trying to find the kidnapper. Tonight was the first time all week that they got to read her a bedtime story and tuck her into bed.

Shawn tucked Sasha into his old childhood bed he sat beside her for a second and asked his Sasha Bug to forgive him. She smiled with this contagious smile and said, "Whatever do I need to forgive my Prince Daddy for?"

Shawn smiled at his precious angel and explained, "I am sorry that mommy and daddy have been spending so much time at work, I hope you know that it is only because we don't want to see other little girls get kidnapped, we miss you so much when we are away from you."

Sasha grinned this sweet ornery grin, "Silly Daddy, I know you and Mommy fight to protect people." She put her little hands on Shawn's prickly unshaven face and continued, "I know that when you hear about those little girls being taken you think about me and I know that you feel the pain those Mommies and Daddies feel. I am so glad that you can be there for them and I have fun with Grandpa. I like it when he quizzes me about how many hats are in the room. He hasn't stumped me yet."

Shawn smiled at his blue-eyed baby and kissed her on the forehead and said what they always tell each other before bed.

_Shawn started, "More than the stars in the sky is how much I love my Sasha bear" and she answered back, "I love my sweet Prince Daddy more than the sand on the seashore."_

_Juliet and Shawn went home for a few hours of sleep then back to the station they have got to catch this maniac before any other kids get taken. _

_Chapter 2-_

Juliet and Shawn had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. Juliet shrugged thinking it was someone at the station who couldn't wait till they got to work. The person on the other end of the phone was a hysterical Henry.

Juliet yelled calm down Henry, what about Sasha? When Shawn heard that his heart sank to his feet. Shawn couldn't hear what Henry was saying but he heard Juliet's side and it scared him.

Juliet said, "What do you mean she is gone? Where could she have gone? Some one broke in the window last night? She was not in her bed this morning? Oh God we will be right there."

The two raced to Henry's house it was all ready crawling with police. Aunt Karen and Uncle Lassie were barking orders at everyone. Shawn held Juliet tight as they sat next to Henry answering questions and giving their statement.

Lassiter looked at the worried Parents and Grandfather and told them, "If any child could escape from this maniac it is Sasha. We will not rest until she is back home with the people who love her I PROMISE." Lassiter had tears welling up in his eyes as he said that to the Spencers. Sure her Dad could be a pain in his butt however he loved Sasha and they had a very special relationship. Sasha was the sweet flower girl in his and Marlow's wedding ever since that time she held a special place in her Uncle Lassie's heart.

Chapter 3:

Sasha woke up in the back of a scary unfamiliar van. Her hands were bound with sticky tape and she had a gag over her mouth. She was frightened but all the lessons she had with Grandpa Henry started to kick in. Her eyes widened as she tried to take in every detail of her surroundings. She was getting hot in her fleece pajamas but she was glad her skin didn't touch the icky van.

The Van stopped and backed into the driveway of a home. Sasha pretended to still be asleep. She felt a pair of large hands grab her from the back end of the van, the mean and smelly man threw Sasha over his shoulders like she was a sack of Dog food. Sasha didn't care because that gave her a chance to look at the house she was in.

The first thing that she noticed was a cordless phone on the bar to the kitchen. Then she noticed a pile of mail on the table in the foyer. Richard Starks 3425 Silver leaf road, Santa Barbara, California, the name and address flashed in her mind to be stored for future use.

The smelly mean man put Sasha in a room with other little girls. There were six other little girls in all, they were frightened and they wouldn't talk to Sasha.

Sasha sat up when her captor left and she began to try and wiggle out of her bonds. She hit her arm against a nail in the wall and decided that the nail would be the perfect thing to cut the tape off her arms.

She sat up a little higher and started to saw on the tape. Within about ten minutes of sawing her arms popped from behind her back. She smiled great big and began to listen at the door of where she was being held.

She made sure to let the other little girls know that her mommy and daddy and uncle and aunt worked for the police and they will make sure that we are all brought back to our parents. The little girls shook there heads at Sasha but never said a word.

Chapter 4:

Back at the station they were relooking over every detail of the past cases and every shred of evidence that they got from Henry's house. It was all hands on deck anyway with so many children missing but now that Sasha Spencer was missing that lit a new fire under the weary officers.

Shawn looked around the station looking for his Dad. He found him sitting at the bench down the hall. He was sitting there holding his head with his hands and Shawn could tell that he was crying.

Shawn quietly went and sat next to his upset father. He looked up at his son with tears streaks on his face, "Oh Son I am so, so sorry, I should have taken better care of Sasha. I wont blame you if you never forgive me. I don't think I will ever forgive myself."

Shawn put his arm around his Daddy and sweetly told the old man, "It just happened you couldn't do anything to stop it and I know that you would die for Sasha or me for that matter. I love you Dad and I am not angry at you, I promise."

Henry looked with a grateful smile to his son. They hugged and Shawn said, "You couldn't stop her from being taken but we could sure use your help in getting her back." Henry patted Shawn's leg and told him, "Okay, come on lets go find our Sasha!"

Chapter 5:

Back at the home where Sasha was being held –

Sasha was listening intently at the door for what felt like years to the child who hated to stand still. She heard the stinky man and the other man that was there walk out of the house and get in the van to drive away.

Sasha tried the doorknob and sure enough it was unlocked. She thought to herself, "I guess they didn't expect any little girl to get out of her tape either that or they were stupid. Grandpa Henry said most criminals are caught because they are really stupid."

Sasha was grateful for her captor's stupidity she pretended like she was flipping a switch and said, "Time to go into Jackal mode just like Uncle Gus."

She slid against the wall looking for any signs of life in the house but thankfully there was none. She arrived at the kitchen island and picked up the cordless phone and headed back to the room they were all being held.

She dialed her Uncle Lassie's Desk number at the station. She noticed that they always tried to pick his line up even if her wasn't there. Lassiter picked up the phone and growled, "This is Detective Lassiter Head detective." His eyes opened as wide as saucers when he heard the little voice on the other end.

"Uncle Lassie, I need your help a really stinky man took me from my Grandpa's house and he put me in a room with six other little girls. I can tell you the house in on top of a hill and it is a messy house. When they brought me into the house there was a piece of mail that was addressed to, Richard Starks 3425 Silver leaf road, Santa Barbara, California." Lassiter was waving the others to his desk and told the little girl that she was amazing and to leave the phone on until she heard the stinky guys come back so they could trace the call. She chirped a yes to the detective then she asked, "Did I do good Uncle Lassie?" He smiled and said, " You did amazing sweetie." Sasha asked one more thing, "Tell Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa I love them please. Oh and I love you too Uncle Lassie." Lassiter whispered, "I loved you to sweetie, we will be coming to get you soon."

He handed the phone to Officer Howard who began to run the trace on the line.

Lassiter was putting on his jacket when the others came up to his desk. He filled them in on the phone call that he just received, " I just got a phone call from a pretty amazing little girl that broke out of her taped bondage and escaped a room to get a home phone and she even gave me an address. Lets go get our Sasha."

Chapter 6:

Before they made it out of the building Office Howard confirmed the address she gave them was the address where the phone was. They all donned protective vests and even Shawn was carrying a gun. They set off to the home to rescue the children especially his little Sasha Bug.

Sasha was smiling feeling very proud of herself, when she heard the door to the house open up. She quickly turned off the phone and set it beside the wall. She went back to the place at the wall where she was dropped and pretended to still be bound up.

Unfortunately the missing phone did not go unnoticed, the kidnappers came busting in to the room where the little girls where being held. They found the phone almost immediately and they yelled, "Who took the phone?" no one answered so they began to check the girls to see if any of them had broken free from their bonds.

They last girl they checked was Sasha they yanked her up by her arm they could see that she was the troublemaker. The Larger of the stinky men grabbed Sasha and started to shake her and yell at her. He then slapped her as hard as he could across her little face. He turned her around and bound her hands again. He then bound her feet and taped her mouth. He snarled at her, "Now try and get out of that little miss."

Sasha shot him a defiant raised eyebrow, that made the stinky man even angrier and her slapped her again this time knocking the small girl unconscious.

He left the children in the darkened room. He made sure he locked it this time. He went out and sat down in front of the tv with his partner.

About an hour had passed since Sasha made that call to her Uncle Lassie. What seemed like the entire Santa Barbara Police plus Uncle Gus and Grandpa Henry surrounded the home and with one fluid motion Uncle Lassie kicked in the door and soon the house was flooded with officers.

The two kidnappers were easily arrested and put into the back of a police car.

The search began for the little girls. Finally they opened up a small dark room and found six sets of eyes looking back at them. They couldn't believe it they found all the girls but one. Sasha.

One of the officers turned the lights on in the room and then Lassiter saw Sasha unconscious on the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and to his amazement the little girl started to stir.

He brushed some of the curls off her face and just abut cried when he noticed two red patches. One on each cheek from where the bad man must have slapped her, he held her like a baby and brought her out to her parents.

Shawn grabbed Sasha from Lassiter's arms and told him thank you for finding my baby and he and Juliet fell to the ground smothering kisses all over Sasha's face. It took them a minute to notice the marks from where the man had slapped her.

When Shawn noticed the marks he looked at Sasha and asked what the bad man did to her. She said, "He got mad when he found out I broke free from that sticky tape on my wrists." Shawn smiled at his baby girl, "You broke free from the tape on your wrists all by yourself?" She smiled and said, "No silly Daddy I used a nail in the wall to saw through the tape."

Henry couldn't hold his anger anymore when he saw his Granddaughter's bruised face. He went over to the patrol cars that held the men that kidnapped his Grandbaby; he pulled them out of the car one by one slamming the hardest punch he could across each of their faces.

Lassiter stood leaning on the side of the car with his arm folded over his chest, whispering, "Stop Henry don't do this please."

When he was done he ordered two of the uniformed officers to clean up the "trash" from the lawn and went with Henry back to Sasha's side. Sasha was fully awake and did not seem any worse from the trial she had faced.

She went up to Uncle Lassie and wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck. She said, "Thank you so much Uncle Lassie, I knew you would find me."

Lassiter was trying hard not to let himself cry he patted her back and whispered, "It was his pleasure to bring Spencerella back to her Prince Daddy and Princess Mommy."

With that he got up to hide himself because the tears were going to be falling soon.

Next Sasha went to he Grandpa Henry and hugged the crying old man tightly, "I Love you Grandpa so much." He tearfully apologized for letting her get taken from his house. She smiled at her Grandpa and told him, "You couldn't stop them Grandpa but I heard your voice teaching me those lessons and that is how I got free and made the call to Uncle Lassie." Henry looked at the sweet face of his angel and gave her one last hug and told her how proud he was of her.

All the little girls were returned to their grateful parents.

When they questioned the kidnappers and investigated their home they found out that the children were going to be sold in the black market.

Sasha had to spend one night in the hospital just to make sure nothing got damaged when the bad men slapped her. She spent an entire day Sipping pineapple smoothies sitting on her Daddy's lap. She got visits from Uncle Lassie and Aunt Karen and Uncle Gus. She was even visited by a reporter from the news station.

The next day was supposed to be the Spencer family Christmas Party. Juliet forgot about the party and forgot to cancel it. She worried that she would hurt people's feelings but she just wanted to go home and forget this week ever happened.

When Henry came and got the three of them from the hospital he took them to the police station. Juliet sighed and told Henry that she really didn't want to go in to that place tonight. Henry smiled and said it will only take a minute.

Henry got out of the car and picked up his curly headed granddaughter. He complimented her on the pretty sunflower on her dress. Sasha yelled, "Come on Mommy and Daddy let's go!" Henry chuckled and Shawn rolled his eyes at Juliet and grimaced, "I think she is spending too much time with my Pop." Juliet smiled in agreement then they joined their Sasha.

They walked into the station and they were greeted by a whole group of news people, local and some national. Aunt Karen saw Sasha come into the room and knelt down to pick up the little Spencer ball of energy. She told her that all these people are here for her.

Sasha smiled and said, "For me?" Aunt Karen continued, "Yep Sweetie you did an amazingly brave thing and they want to give you an award." Sasha smiled and followed Aunt Karen up to the microphones.

Karen introduced herself as the Chief of Police and began speaking, "What do you get when you cross one retired detective, one psychologist, one conman, a psychic and a current detective. I can tell you, you get Miss Sasha Spencer who single handedly saved her self and six other little girls from being sold on the black market. We are here today to honor her with the Governor's Medal For Bravery and we here at the police station, want to give Miss Sasha this honorary detective badge." She reached down and kissed her on the forehead and told her that she earned it.

Henry, Shawn and Juliet looked on with pride filled tears in their eyes. They always knew Sasha was an incredible little girl but breaking a human trafficking ring at age 5 that has to be some sort of record. Henry laughed and told her parents, "What is next for this kid, solving murders?"

They stayed and partied with their friends for a while. They were able to get hugs from the parents of the other girls and Sasha answered what felt like a hundred questions from reporters.

They went home and Shawn tucked his Sasha bug tightly into her own bed. He looked into her sleepy eyes and said,

"_More than the stars in the sky is how much I love my Sasha bear" and she answered back, "I love my sweet Prince Daddy more than the sand on the seashore."_

He kissed her forehead and they all slept peacefully. The world was right again Sasha Bear was in her bed safe and sound.


End file.
